yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 30: Apart of The Routine!
Participants *Leon Ryoji *Kevin "Koa" Chan Sasuke uchiha by freedomforgoku-d4x7nfw.png.jpg Spiderman-comic.jpg Night out “WOOOOO!” Kevin swung from the night sky rooftops with a smile on his face and the wind pushing against his mask! Kevin would swing himself on top of a rooftop, and begin running along the surface of it! “you know I’d probably have better luck if I had some kind of…fucking…crime detector…the shit I run into is usually luck...” Kevin would leap from the corners edge, spinning into a spiral, and slipping a web from his wrist, swinging a few more miles into the city, completing his patrol of district 1, and heading out into district 2, the usual city where the excitement happens. As he swung into the city limits of district 2, Kevin sees a police battle taking place on the ground! “See luck! But aaaaagh I can’t resist! Let’s steak out and see what’s up!” Kevin released his web and dove down, grabbing onto a light pole, and perching on top of it, and looking down to see just what the hell as going on. The kpd were battling with some kind of man in an armored suit, who hand an enlarged tail! Gunshots continued being fired, until the long tailed man struck his tail into the middle of a car, and began throwing it around, at the KPD! The kpd responde with expert quick timing, dodging the car! 3 kpd men would rush in, running twaords the tailed man. “PAH! You cops think you can stop the Tailed Beast? Pathetic! Go back to the academy you wannabes!” the tailed beast would spin his body rapidly,and use his long tail to spin and make a make shift tornado, to hit 2 of the cops in the gut sending them flying! The THIRD KPD man managed to backflip over the tail, and start to literally box the tailed man! “PING, PING…PING!” a three piece combo, utterly flailed and failed! “Solid Nyth metal armor! Freshly made into a suit!” the tailed man would peirce the kpd officer in the gut and lift him into the air, letting the blood drain from his abdomen form the circular hole in his chest! Kevin got tense and growled. “That bastard! It’s time to-huh?!” The Ronin Appears (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5-8a7A_CBE&index=39&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) Suddenly a man flew past kevin in a descending glide! His black trench coat flying in the wind, as he’d suddenly pull a katana or some kind of sword form his waist and come down with a horizontal slice right at the tailed man’s chest! “Heh! Did you know? I’m uncutable!!!” Leon would land on the ground, and begin slicing at the man left and right. ‘It’s the Ronin! That kid who broke into District 3?” One officer yelled. “Should we call the chief?!” “DAMN RIGHT YOU CALL THE CHIEF! THIS WILL BE A HUGE PAYCHECK!” Leon would back off for a second, glaring at the tailed man. “Hm…” “What’s the matter boy?!” The tailed man would be on all fours moving around menacingly, his tail wiggling around…before he’d suddenly shoot acid at The Ronin! Leon narrolwly spun out of the way, only to then throw 5 bladed disc at the man! The man would swing his arm from left to right and begin shooting thick green streams of acid at him! “You vigilantes think you have the power! HA! Be useful with your powers why don’t you?!?” Leon continued to stride around the field, jumping, rolling and outmaneuvering the acid. The tailed man would attempt to implale leon with his tail but suddenly his tail wasn’t moving? “ngh! Tch! W-what’s wrong with my tail?!?” The tailed man’s tail was stuck to a fire escap railing and wasn’t moving! “It’s not hard to use lightning to adjut the polarity of a metal..and give it a magnetic charge. You made it to easy throwing that tail around.” Leon’s hand would begin sparking blue. “Now let me show you what happens when I come into contact with bio electricity…” Leon began walking twaords the tailed man. “OH NO YOU DON’T! HGGGGGGGGGGN!!!!!!” the tailed man would literally detach his tail, breaking it clean off…only to have a strange liqud metal form form it’s break and take the shape of the tail! “Damn!” Leon uttered, as he’d back flip the tail a few times before the tailed man finally got him! grabbing Leon by the neck! The man began to sqeeuze with his scorpion like tail, and leon’s feet began to kick! “WEB SWING!” I GOT YOUR BACK! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl2ywdfeDyc&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=47 ) The tailed man would look up only to be met with a stunning swing in drop kick from Web Strider!!!” the man’s body went flying by 20 feet tumbling along the ground into a KPD car! Kevin would backflip and land on the ground beside Leon. “Hey guy, you okay?! It looked like he was about to pop you’re head like a cherry dude! But don’t worry, I can take it from-“ Leon ignored kevin and began to run back twarods the tailed man, his sword dragging along the ground as he took off in a hurried rush! “Here…he must be one of those vigilantes. The ones with tight asses and morals.” Kevin would sling a web and yank himself airborn, catching up to leon and swinging beside his running stride! The tailed man would leap into the air, landing on a hover car, and impaling the driver with his tail! Pulling him out and letting his dead body fall to the ground. “EAT DIRT YOU PREPUBESCENT CHILDREN!” the tailed man pulled off in the hover camero zooming into the night. Leon would rear his right arm back and toss something at the car. A tracking device right on the bumper. Kevin would land beside Leon. “Well that was a doosey, don’t you think?” “Look here strider. I work alone..so let’s make sure not to associate with each other for the greater good.” Leon would squat down before leaping 20 feet into the air, pulling himself up in a parkurish manor, climbing up from window seal, to window seal. Kevin would sigh and squat down himself, implementing physical chi and leaping 40 feet into the air! Clearing the distance between him and Leon and climbing beside him! “Hey you’re from Heroes Inc aren’t ya? Yeah I can tell! You guys are all stuck up!” they’d both get to the top of the building and look at once another. Leon would point at Kevin. “Regardless of where I’m from, theres a way to do this job and do it right. I’ve heard about you strider. While you do good work, it’s reckless and you use your heart before your brain..you’re to soft for this job.” Kevin would place his hands on his hips. “ExCUSE me but YOU’RE the new guy on the scene! Show me some respect here! We’re on the same side!” Leon would look at his watch, and see the tracer moving. “Damn..he’s heading towards the construction of the Wilson Brooks building. That’s half way across the city, I can’t catch him in time.” Kevin would clear his throat before slinging a web at a building corner. “Need a ride? Of course you do.” Leon would inhale a breathe through his nose before exhaling it. “Fine. I’ll work with you this time. But after that we’re going our separate ways.” Kevin would grab Leon by his collar and begin taking off! Swinging through the city with long arcs, and pulling he and leon up, increasing their altitude, and making good time, following the signal! “So what’s up with this scorpion freak anyway Ronin?” “The Tailed Man is a notrious diamond theif, but he's recently jumped into much more high calibur heist now adays.. He's been stealing triennium cores and uranium deposits, both of which have potential to create the ultimate bomb, equal to or greater than the traditional atomic bomb..for a diamond theif to just incrase his pay load mean’s he’s being paid to do it.” “Ahhhh..man shits getting deep now adays.” “park right here strider.” Leon and Kevin would land on a rooftop, exactly one mile out from the construction sight. Squatting down, they’d see the car that was taken crashed and smoking from being broken down. “He’s here. Alright lets make a plan.” Leon orderd. “What plan? Did you see me back there? I can wail on this guy all day!” kevin exclaimed. “No you dolt, that’s not the point. We need to study his strengths and his weaknesses before we-“ “Look I’M gonna handle this guy. YOU can take notes back to your little heroes clique. “ Kevin would leap down and swing towards the construction site. The tailed man would open his suit’s storage compartment and begin checking on the Trennium cores he’d scored. “HUALT EVIL DO-ER!” Kevin would leap infront of the man in a squat, palcing one hand on the ground and leaning forward a bit as he’d eye down the tailed man. “It’s over! Turn yourself in to the cops or I’m gonna have to beat you to a bloody pulp! I might get carried away too!’ the tailed man hissed as his tail rose above him. ‘you just don’t know when to quit! Well I’ll make SURE you’re dead this time!” The Confrontation! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhGFLRM3v6A&index=96&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) the two began to do battle! Strider would charge in with a jump and as he did, the tailed man would lash out at him with his tail attempting to pierce him dead on! “PSYCH!” Kevin would shoot a web at the ground, pulling himself back down with gravity and avoiding the tail letting it pierce the air as Kevin would land in front of the man, and begin throwing haymaker after haymaker at a frighteningly fast pace! Each hit made a loud “CLANG, CLANG, CLANG” noise. tumblr_mx6x2pfNlu1rzjpzoo1_500.gif The tailed man would grip Kevin by the back of his calf, and whip him around like a wet towel, before throwing him into a near by construction beam! Kevin’s body bent around the pole before hitting the ground! “ahhhh shit….uh oh.” Kevin wouldn’t have time to grovel in pain, as he’d roll over, and begin swinging in the air, avoiding the blast of acid coming his way! Kevin would leap into the air, pulling himself up higher on a singed web, and narrowly avoding another acidic blast, which melted the very surface it hit! “Try this on for size!!” Kevin kick off the side of a crane, and come diving down at The tailed man from 30 feet up shooting balls of web! The balls had the impact of a shotgun, but the size of a baseball! Each one would be deflected by the tailed man’s tail, before kevin would flip forward, and axe kick him in the head! The tailed man made a sickening howling noise before whipping his tail at kevin! Kevin would roll off of the edge of his tail, and keep the distance between he and the tailed man closed! Kevin would take a wing chun stance, before webbing the tailed man’s tail down to the ground, preventing it’s mobility and kevin would engage him in combat! The tailed man would throw a punch, only to have kevin parry it by pushing his right forearm against it, and launching his left hand at his neck! The hit would go CLANG!” but the metal actually dented! “m-my nyth metal!!!” “PHYSICAL CHI BITCH!” Kevin’s muscle mass would incrase by 5x it’s original size as he’d begin to thrown a rotating wheel of punches at the tailed man’s chest, stomach, neck, and head! The tailed man put his arms up in a boxing guard to block, but kevin would lean to the side, and begin unleashing the rapid assault of punches to his ribs! “TATATATAATTATAATTAATAATATA” would be the reoccurring sound of kevin’s blows! Tumblr mrhk5eXoVS1qi1rcyo1 500.gif Wing-chun-vs-boxing-o.gif “ENOUGH OF THIS” A Shadow brushed across the field as the tailed man would grip kevin by his neck and toss him upwards! Using his tails acid to ride the webbing and clobber kevin right in his head, sending his body skyrocketing into the air, 40 feet! Kevin’s body would fall to the ground moments later, as he groaned and grunted. “F-….FUCK. I think I cracked a rib…nope..no that’s two.” Kevin would let his mask up a bit to spit up some blood and watch as the tailed man was approaching him. “Alright you big bastard…LET’S GET SERIOUS!” The tailed man rushed in at kevin but suddenly heard a loud beeping noise. “the..the hell is that sound?” the tailed man pondered. He turned around and kevin saw 5 glowing red spheres on his back! Kevin immidately got up and took off, before “BOOOOOM!!!!!!!” a large explosion shaking the ground in a small house sized radious took palce as the falmes arose! “GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!” the tailed man would run from out the fire, shaking his head frantically and sliding along the ground. “This armor still holds up!” “It’s over…” leon would come from the fire himself and grip the tailed man by his neck, lifting him into the air and squinting his eyes. The tailed man’s body would suddenly start to glow blue as if he was being electrocuted but in actuality…it was Leon absorbing his bio electricity! He only absorbed enough to render the neurons in his muscles useless so he could no longer function and the only electrical signals he’d receive wouldn’t reach the rest of his body. Leon would then toss the man up and throw his fist into the man's gut! shattering the armor around his abdomen Lars-alexandersson-super-art-o.gif Mission Accomplished! The tailed man’s body went limp and hit the ground. Leon would push his ear piece. “Mission “Tailed Man” completed. Securing Trennium…and the body.” Leon would pick up the body of the tailed man and the Trennium. “Good job Strider. Didn’t think you’d be much of a good distraction, but you’re tougher than I gave you credit for. You sure you don’t wanna join Heroes Inc? could use a guy like you.” Kevin would stand up holding his rib cage, but shrugging it off. “I’m sure. No offense but I believe in the older days of vigilantes. Where you didn’t need an official name to do good work. But you could hook me up with some tech? huh? HUUUUUUUUUH?” “I’m not supposed to be handing these things out like freebies. You’d have to be in the Inc to get some.” Kevin threw his hands up in frustration. “But. I do have a lady friend who’s pretty good with inventions. I can get her to whip you something up. In the mean time I have my own reward to collect.” Kevin would nod and sling a web from his right wrist. “See ya round Ronin! I’ll probably beat you to the next case! WEB SWING!” Kevin would yank himself up from the ground, and start to swing away! Leon would begin sprinting towards the District 2 KPD office to drop off the body and the stolen goods. Leon even went as far as to hack into the suit, and gain the location of the mass of stolen radioactive goods for the KPD to track themselves and make the bust. A job well done indeed. Leon would head back and begin making connections as to who this man was and why he was doing what he was doing. Category:Ark 20